Overbearing
by Dragonland
Summary: Sam is a mindreader. And it's driving her crazy! Challenge fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Overbearing

Author: Dragonland

Email: PG-13

Summary: Sam can read everyone's mind else's mind except Jack's, and she's going crazy!

Classifications: Challenge? I accept!

Spoilers: Season 3

Archive: **SJD, heliopolis, SJFIC**

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me and either does the show, which is okay because I couldn't afford it anyway. But I get to play with them for free.

Overbearing

By: Dragonland

"Incoming wormhole!" the technician shouted. "It's SG-1!"

"Open the iris," General Hammond responded dryly.

The team of SG-1 jumped through the gate.

"Close the Iris! Close it!" Colonel O'Neill yelled apprehensively.

He made a mental count of how many made it through the gate. 'All four breathing and accounted for,' he muttered to himself. Walking down the clanking metal grate, he dusted his shoulder off.

"What happened?" General Hammond asked.

"Carter, why don't you tell the tale?"

"We walked through the gate expecting to meet Darmion, the leader of PX-102 or more formally known to the native people as Rachshod, which interpreted into English is Clairvoyant, according to Daniel. Something on their planet interfered with the protein marker left by Jolinar and gave me… well, Sir…"

"She's a psychic. Or at least she claims to be," the Colonel replied skeptically.

"Let's test it out. What am I thinking about right now?" Hammond asked.

She concentrated and a vivid image appeared in her head. It was back in Texas. Her father, Jacob Carter was stationed in Fort Worth. He had met George, or to her, Colonel Hammond at the time. She smiled that he would remember something from so long ago.

"You're thinking about my father back when we were all in Fort Worth Texas, Sir," she replied hesitantly.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Go to the infirmary. We'll debrief in two hours. Clean yourselves up."

"Yes, Sir," Colonel O'Neill responded crisply.

Suddenly, Sam grabbed her head and dropped to her knees in agony.

"Carter? What's the matter? Carter?"

He caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. "Someone get a medic in here now!" he yelled authoritatively.

Personnel scattered at the sound of his voice. He shook her gently to awake her.

"Carter, wake up. Come on."

She shook her head to shake off her grogginess. Looking up to survey her situation, she realized she was in Colonel O'Neill's arms. Not exactly a bad place to be, but not here, and especially not in the gate room or anywhere near this complex.

"What happened Sir?"

"You tell me. We're running through the gate and the next minute, you're about to pass out. Care to explain?"

She grabbed her forehead in her hand and groaned loudly. "Too many thoughts in here."

"Excuse me?"

"People. Too many people thinking at a time. Please take me to an isolation room."

"You serious, Carter?"

"Never more so, Sir."

"Okay. Do you need me to carry you, or can you walk on your own?"

She smiled weakly. "I should be able to on my own, Sir."

"I'll take you there. Daniel, you and T go and get ready for the briefing. Hammond's seen me worse."

"Come on, Teal'c. I'll be washing sand out of places I didn't even know I had. That planet was worse than Abydos."

"DanielJackson, the content of this conversation has been disconcerting on a number of planes."

"Levels, Teal'c. Disturbing on so many levels," he responded walking through the blast doors.

Sam stood up and swayed back and forth before she could get her balance back. She reached for his shoulder to balance her without even thinking twice.

"Put your arm around my shoulder. I'll help you to the infirmary."

She rubbed her face in frustration. "You're not listening to me! I said I need to be in an isolation room. The mindless thoughts of those around me are beginning to make me go crazy!"

The gate room fell deadly silent. All eyes bored into her. She cowered away and hid in the Colonel's arm in embarrassment.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked angrily.

"The voices, they're overbearing. Please, get me out of here!"

Finally the medic team had arrived and laid her on a stretcher.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"Doc, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's Carter. She seems to think she is a mind-reader. She's asked to be put in an isolation room."

"Okay, we'll put her in isolation room four."

"Thanks."

"I'll let you know what happens once we get her stable."

He walked out of the gate room and headed to the locker room. A shower is just what he needed. Something to take his mind off Carter's erratic behavior. She'd really flown the coop this time. He would have to refer to Dr. Mackenzie. The shower was quick, knowing that he didn't have much time to prepare for the briefing.

"Colonel O'Neill!" a staff sergeant yelled. "Are you in here?"

"Can't a guy take a shower in peace? What do you want?" he said obviously agitated.

"It's Major Carter. She's asking for you. She says it's urgent. Actually she said 'If you don't get Jack in here right now, I'm going to take my foot and ram it up your ass!'

"Ouch. She called me Jack?"

"Yes, Sir."

"She must be really losing it. Tell Hammond I may be a little late."

"Yes, Sir."

He walked at a brisk pace, curious to see what state she had evolved to. He looked into the grey room through the metal bars. She sat straight up in her bed, her wrists restrained along with her legs. He slid his access card and went inside.

"Jack! Finally, someone actually listened!"

"That's Colonel to you, Major."

"Never mind that. Come here."

"I'm not taking a step forward until you tell me what is going on!"

"Take the restraints off."

"You know I can't do that. You've proven that you can't control your emotions or your mouth, for that matter."

"What will it take for you to trust me?"

He looked over at the SF at the door and tilted his head for him to leave the room. He obeyed and left the two of them alone.

"Ah! Finally a break! I was sick of the way he was looking at me."

"And how was he looking at you again?"

"Not with his eyes, his mind. You wouldn't believe the nasty thoughts that ran through his head the whole time he was here."

"About who?" he said grating his teeth.

"Now who do ya think?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't have jurisdiction over people's thoughts."

"Yeah, tell that to the person who has to listen to a guy taking her underwear off with his teeth. Real fun, let me tell you."

"Haven't you asked him to be removed?"

"What do you think I've been doing the past thirty minutes? Sure as hell haven't been drinking tea!"

"How are we going to make this go psychic power go away?"

"If you'd come closer, I could test my theory."

"I don't know about that."

"Come on, Colonel. I don't bite… too hard."

"You have gone off the deep end, Major."

"Do you want me to be normal again or not?"

"Define normal, Carter."

"Locking myself in my lab, keeping my thoughts to myself, technobabble. Whatever you want."

"What's your theory?"

"Well, when I was in the gate room, I was overcome with the thoughts of everyone around me. I would think because I was standing closest to you that your thoughts would be the most overpowering. Even when I try, I can't read your thoughts."

"That's a relief. You don't want to be in there anyway. You'd get lost."

"There's something that you have that the rest of the base doesn't."

"And that is?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm so glad to be alone with my own thoughts."

"Are you curious?"

"About what?"

"What I'm thinkin'."

"No. Please take these restraints off so I can get some sleep."

"Who's going to watch over you?"

She smiled brightly.

"Carter, do you really think I have time to play baby-sitter?"

"You don't want to hang out with me?"

"Uh, that's not it. Carter…"

"Well, we won't be going off-world until someone figures this out. Realizing that I'm going to be the only one who can, I'm going to need some help, without the interference of people's thoughts. Since you're the only one whose thoughts I can't read, I'm thinking that we're going to be buddies."

He heard the approval beep of the access code scanner and General Hammond walking inside.

"Permission Granted, Major. You have full access to whatever you need and Colonel O'Neill. Make good use of him."

"I plan to, Sir. Thank you."

"Uh, General?"

"She's right, Colonel."

He left the room, leaving the Colonel speechless. Sam laughed light-heartily at his gaping mouth.

"You're going to let flies in if you don't close your mouth."

"Excuse me, Major?" he snapped.

She sobered up, but didn't apologize for the insubordination.

"Well, let's get to work. The sooner we get started, the sooner you'll keep your snide comments to yourself."

"Don't like the competition?" she asked playfully.

"As a matter of fact, no I don't Major," he said, slightly pouting.

"I need Daniel and Teal'c to run my first simulation. Can you get them for me?"

"What? Now I'm your gopher?"

"General Hammond said I had full access to whatever I needed. That includes personnel. If you don't want to go and get them, send the pervert outside."

"Alright, I'll tell him to go get T and Daniel. Anything else you need?"

"Something to eat would be great."

"I'm on it."

"Colonel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening to me."

"Hey, do I see the real Carter poking her head out?"

"I'm serious. Most people would've thought I was just crazy. Thank you for locking me up before it got to that point."

"It's my job," he grinned.

They stood in an awkward silence for a while before Jack realized that he was staring into her eyes. Something about them was ensnaring his attention. He moved closer to her bed and put his hand on top of one of hers. She didn't shy away from him like she normally would.

He opened the door and began to look for the SF that he sent out to get him that Jell-o. On his way down, he caught up with Daniel and Teal'c.

"So, she can read your mind?"

"No. I'm the only one she can't seem to read."

"I wonder why that is."

"I don't really care, actually. I want her back to normal," Jack responded.

The three of them walked back to her room. They entered one at a time. She looked up slightly and bowed her head back down.

"Carter? They're here," he said.

"Thank you Sir," she whispered.

"I'll leave you with Daniel first. Let me know when you need the rest of us. We'll be waiting in the hall."

"Thank you, Sir."

He stepped out of the room and left Daniel and Sam alone. Daniel immediately went up to her bed.

"What is it?"

"I know how to cure whatever it is I have. I know why I'm able to read everyone's mind but his."

"How?"

"Something in his DNA. I can sense it, but I can't identify it."

"Something from Jolinar?" he asked gently.

"I think so. But I'm losing my abilities. Whatever is inside of him is making my power weaker. If I'm correct, I just have to be around him long enough for the effects to wear off."

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know."

"You need to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"You've been reading my mind this whole time. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, Daniel."

"Sam."

"I can't. I just- I just can't."

"Okay. I'll go. I'm sorry that you don't love yourself enough to do it."

"Daniel-," her voice warned.

He knocked on the door and walked out. Jack and Teal'c stood outside in the hall waiting for Daniel.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"She asked for you, Jack. I think she has the solution," Daniel responded.

"I'll be out in a few. Send for General Hammond."

He slid his card and entered the room again. She sat on the bed in perfect posture, staring directly at the wall. Her face was chiseled in a neutral expression.

"Daniel says you have the solution. That was pretty fast, considering the fact that you've only been in here for a couple of hours."

"I guess so, Sir."

"Sir? What happened to Jack?" he asked playfully.

"You have something in your genetic makeup that is fighting of my telepathic tendencies. It's a matter of how long I'm exposed to you that will determine when my abilities will wear off."

"So, you don't know how long it'll take to wear off?"

"No, Sir."

"Will you go on a crazy rampage if I take you off base?"

"I can't say for sure, Sir."

"But you said that your powers are not as strong, right?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk to General Hammond. I'll see if you and I can get away from here to get rid of this psychic power that's plaguing SG-1."

She nodded in silence. General Hammond was standing outside her room, watching the interaction between his two best officers. He knew they had some unresolved issues, whatever they might've been. Realizing that he needed to get his star team back on the roster, he listened intently to what Colonel O'Neill said.

"She says she needs to be exposed to me to get rid of her physic powers. Permission to take her outta here."

"You know I can't do that, Colonel. She may be a threat to the people outside this mountain. We don't know if she has something that can be spread."

"Let Doc Frasier check her out. If she's clean, then let me take her."

"Where to, Colonel?"

"I don't think she's had a normal vacation since she's worked here. Hell, I don't know if she has ever had a vacation. Minnesota, if you're okay with that."

"If she checks out with Doctor Frasier, you have my permission to take her for a week. Do whatever it takes to get her back to normal."

"Yes, Sir. Daniel, go and get the doc. I'd like to get home before traffic starts."

"General?"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Nothing. I hope this works."

"Agreed. Get her checked out and come and see me before you leave the base."

"Yes, Sir."

The General left the three of them standing in the hall. Daniel and Teal'c stared at Jack, waiting for him to give them the game plan.

"Well?" Daniel asked.

"Well what?" he asked back.

"What are you and Sam going to do?"

"Umm, what do you mean, Daniel?" he said evasively.

"Come on, Jack. Quit jerking me around. We want to know what you've got planned. Maybe we can help you out."

"Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"I to wish to know your intentions with MajorCarter," he replied in his stoic voice.

"Intentions? Good grief! You'd think I'm taking your daughter out for a date. Jeez, guys! I'm taking her to my cabin to relax and to get rid of her physic powers. I'd invite you guys, but her 'powers' don't like you."

"That is all?" Teal'c asked.

"What else would there be?" he asked, his voice beginning to change from his normal tone to one of annoyance.

They both sighed and turned to walk away.

"Guys, come on."

"See you in a week, Jack. Hopefully you've figured it out by then. We'll send Doctor Frasier your way. Enjoy 'relaxing' with Sam, Jack," Daniel said sarcastically.

"Maybe you two need to be checked out by the doc," he replied snidely.

TBC…

Feedback makes the world go round.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Overbearing Part 2/2

Author: Dragonland

Email: PG-13, for a half-naked Carter

Summary: They've come up with a solution to cure Carter and now they're about to try it!

Classifications: Second half of the challenge!

Spoilers: Season 3

Archive: SJD, heliopolis, SJFIC

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me and either does the show, which is okay because I couldn't afford it anyway. But I get to play with them for free.

Part 2

He went back into her room in a weird funk. He knew what the guys were talking about. There wasn't anything he could do about it. He was a Colonel in the USAF. Commanding officer of the star team SG-1. And he was in love with his second command. Not exactly the position he wanted to be in. He grumbled some sarcastic comments to himself until he looked up to see Major Carter smiling at him. Not one of those fake ones, or the ones that normally sat on her face. This was one of her special smiles. He stopped his mumbling and smiled back.

"Once Frasier pokes you with some needles and gives you a look-over, we can leave," he said,

"Where to, Sir?"

"Minnesota."

She smiled brightly. "An enforced fishing trip?"

He scuffed his feet on the floor and looked down in embarrassment. "Aw, shucks Carter. If that's the way you feel, we can just stay here."

"No! It's fine. It'll be great," she said trying to reassure him.

"Are you sure? I guess I should've asked you what you wanted to do. Just like me to plan without asking. Sorry," he said blushing.

"We'll be secluded," she replied.

"Town is only ten miles away."

"Fresh air."

"Land of sky blue waters."

"Colonel, Major?" Doctor Frasier said as she walked in.

"I'll be outside. Thanks, Doc," he said.

He shut the door behind him and waited out in the hall. Reflecting to the past few hours, he had to chuckle. It was just a normal day at the office. Getting infected by alien influences and going crazy, spending the week with your CO to rid yourself of a telepathic influence only your CO can counter. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary. In spite of himself, he started humming a tune.

"Colonel, I'm done. She seems to be just fine. Just make sure you stay away from large groups of people. It may activate her symptoms again."

"Will do. Thanks for the clean bill of health."

She smiled and he watched her leave the corridor. He went inside the isolation room to give her the good news.

"Carter, doc gave us the thumbs up. We can get outta here as soon as we check in with Hammond. Ready to get out of those restraints?"

"Can I stop by my lab before we leave?"

"What do you need? I can send Teal'c to get whatever you want."

"It's nothing. I'd just like to go there before we leave."

"Okay. We'll take a short detour before we talk to Hammond."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Don't mention it. Relax your arms so I can take these things off."

He took the first wrist restraint off, and she sighed with relief. She rubbed her wrist with her free hand. When they all came off, she moved to the edge of the bed.

"We'll stop by your house and you can pack whatever you need. Then we'll go to my house before we hit the road," he said.

She nodded and stood up. Her balance was a little off, but she gained her poise back almost immediately. Smiling briefly, she walked out of the room with her head held high behind the Colonel. In a few minutes, they would be out of there enjoying freedom that was rare to them.

Hammond gave them both a quick look-over and pushed them out the door. 'Whatever it takes,' he thought to himself.

"Uh, Sir? What exactly should I pack?" she asked as they walked toward his truck.

"Whatever's comfortable. Sweaters and Jeans work just fine in those parts," he replied.

He walked to her side of the door and opened it.

"You don't have to do that, Sir," she said blushing.

"Nonsense. I was taught to respect women at a young age. Chivalry isn't dead. Besides, when was the last time someone opened a door for you?"

"When my dad took the four of us out to eat a few months back."

He glanced over at her face. Her demeanor changed slightly at the mention of her father. She would be eternally grateful for him accepting the Tok'ra Selmak. She just wished that it wasn't so long between each time he saw her.

"Hey. He's fine. Probably fighting off some evil bad guy with those cool weapons the Tok'ra have."

"You're probably right, Sir."

"Trust me on this one, Carter."

She glanced over at him and nodded silently. They drove to her home in comfortable silence. He left her to her thoughts, realizing that it must be wonderful to just have hers. He had thoughts of his own. 'How would she like the cabin? Was this the right thing to do?' He had to admit that it was planned spur of the moment. But he was better at things like that and they generally worked out for the best.

Her house was in perfect order. She invited him to sit down while she packed as quickly as she could. Jack picked up a "Popular Science" magazine to fill the time. Grabbing the closest duffel bag to her, she tossed on her bed and rummaged through her closet. 'What am I supposed to pack?' she thought. She pulled out a red pair of panties and giggled to herself. 'These are more for me than anyone else. It's been ages since someone has seen them,' she said to herself. She tossed them near the bag and continued to dig. It was pathetic how most of her wardrobe consisted of black t-shirts and jeans. She had a few cable sweaters and she tossed them into the pile also. The packing only took her twenty minutes. He wasn't surprised that it was so short, considering that military brats can pack quicker than anyone else.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Is there anything else you want me to bring?" she asked.

He thought for a minute and smiled. "Nothin'."

They threw her two bags into the cab of the truck and drove to his house. Like Sam, he wasted no time packing his bags. He knew how cold it was this time of year, so he threw in a couple of his flannel sweaters and fleece pullovers for Carter. She sat in his living room drinking a diet coke flipping through an old edition of "National Geographic" magazine.

"I'm just about done here. Here's the keys, go ahead and get into the truck," he said throwing her the keys.

She took the keys and went outside. Jack did walk through his house to make sure everything would be okay for a week-long trip. He slung the two bags over his shoulders and locked the door. Sam had left the back door open for him to throw the bags in the back.

"Sir, are we driving to Minnesota?" she asked.

He smiled ruefully. "Nope. Hammond arranged a flight for us. Must be nice to have the power to do those sorts of things."

"Yes Sir," she replied.

When they landed, she noticed the change in weather immediately. It was much colder and windy. She was wearing a thin cardigan sweater that was for looks rather than warmth. She shivered involuntary. Jack saw her shivering and immediately shed his leather coat. He wrapped it around her shoulders without a word.

"Sir, that's not nessi-," she began to say.

"Ah! Don't worry about it. I should've warned you. We've been lucky to have such good weather back home. It's cold here."

"Really, Sir. I'll be okay," she said beginning to take it off.

"Come on, Carter. I know you're tough. But it's cold outside. When we get settled at home, you can give it back."

She smiled faintly and put it back on. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Let's get our luggage and get out of here."

They gathered up their luggage and piled it up in the rental car waiting for them. She was surprised to find a black 1999 Honda Civic EX as their proverbial 'get away' car. Surprised, but not disappointed. She'd read about the power their engines had and fuel efficiency compared other similar cars. Besides the practical side of it, it was sleek, fast and hot. She smiled and looked him reprovingly. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled back.

"It makes me feel like I'm 18 again. It's fast. What can I say?" he said in his weak defense.

"Not exactly a car to drive in the mountains."

"No. But there's gravel roads leading up to the house. I'm not going four by fouring anyway. It's not like I'd do that in my truck anyway."

"I've read about this car. Maybe you'll let me drive it later to test it out."

"Hey! No science during our vacation."

"Who said it was for science?" she said saucily.

He grinned briefly and sped off. As they were driving there, her head moved around observing the beauty around her. She was overwhelmed with the nature that surrounded the area. Colorado Springs was arid and relatively treeless. Minnesota was many shades of greens and blues. It left her breathless. He shut off the car and stretched slowly.

"We're here. I didn't pack food. I thought that I'd leave you to your own devices here while I stopped by town to get us some," he said.

"Would you mind if I went with you? I'd really like to see the town."

"There isn't much to see. The local store, tavern, post office and barber shop."

"Sounds cute."

"Cute, Carter? I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well, I couldn't think of another adjective. Sorry."

"I don't mind at all if you come with. Be warned though, my old family friends may think you're my sweetheart. We'll spend half the day explaining to them otherwise."

"Or we could just humor them," she said smiling.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Carter?"

"What? It's not like I'll ever talk to these people again. We don't need to waste precious time we have here."

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"I'm tough, remember?"

They unpacked the car rather unceremoniously into the house. She waited in the car for him to come out. She took off his jacket and put it on the back seat. The town was as simple as he described it. The buildings and houses were pleasantly quaint. The supermarket was filled with small varieties of overpriced food. It was like shopping in a small beach community. The door even had a bell on it to alert the cashier that someone had come in.

"Jack! How you been?" the casher asked cheerily.

"Mr. Marshall, it's good to see you," he replied.

"Please, call me Norman. I told you to that the last time you were here! Now, how long ago was that?"

"You know I'm busy being a soldier, Norman."

"Yeah, 'Deep-space Telemetry, right?"

"Yep."

"Who's this pretty lady, Jack? How'd you get her to come out here?"

She smiled, but stayed silent.

"You don't wanna know," he said.

"I must've lost my manners. Sorry about that. My name is Norman Marshall. I've been here since time began. I've know Jack since he's been knee-high to a grasshopper. I was friends with his grandparents."

"Samantha Carter, USAF."

"So where did you meet Jack?"

She looked to him for assistance in an answer, but his facial expression gave none.

"I met him at work."

"You're into that stuff too? From what Jack says, nothin' but paperwork."

"Far from it, Sir."

Jack glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Norman caught their non-verbal conversation and chuckled.

"Please, call me Norman. Ever since Jack joined the Air Force, it's taken me years to break him from the habit of calling me Sir."

"I know the feeling," she said with a smile.

"Well, let me know if you need help with anything. It was mighty nice meeting you, Samantha. Keep him in line, and if he gives you any gruff, you just let me know."

She smiled and let Jack lead her through the store.

"What do you want to eat? You like meat, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Si-, Jack. I do."

He threw normal household foods in the basket. Bread, butter, milk, cereal and stuff like that. She soon lost interest and wandered off to another section of the store. Towards the front of the store was a small display of trinkets that people collect during travel. Normally she wouldn't even give it a second glance. But she was on vacation. She browsed the collection of miscellaneous 'collectable' stuff, but decided to not buy anything.

"You abandoned me, Carter!" he said from behind her.

"I got bored," she replied.

"No big deal. Ready to go?"

"Yes, Si-. Damn it," she cursed silently.

"I prefer Sir to Damn it," he joked.

"I'm ready to go now," she said fighting off a blush.

It was just about to get dark when they got back to the cabin. They both carried bags of food into his small kitchen. His cabin was simple looking with modern amenities. It looked like something from a "Country Living" magazine down to the checkered tablecloth.

"So, uh, your room is right down that hall. I'll give you the grand tour when we finish putting the food away."

"You bought enough food for us to live up here for a few weeks."

"I like to be prepared. Sometimes snowstorms can come out of nowhere. Today was really sunny and nice. Tomorrow it could be a blizzard."

"Sounds promising."

"I'll get us back in a week, even if we have to walk."

They finished putting the food away. She picked up her bag and followed him to the extra room that she would be sleeping in.

"The sheets are in the linen closet. I'll get them for you after I put my bags in my room."

He tossed them into his room and found her already digging through the closet. She found a green sheet set and took it to her room. Wasting no time, she had the bed made and ready in ten minutes. The room had simple furniture. A bed, nightstand with a lamp and a dresser. The walls were yellow, not obscene enough to give her a headache, but cheery. He found her unpacking her things into the dresser.

"You can do that later. Ready for the tour?" he asked.

"Alright," she replied.

"This is my bedroom," he said, pointing directly across from hers. "The bathroom is right next to it. And we're walking. This is the kitchen. The dining room is just around the corner. And last but not least, this is the living/family room. That's it. Any questions?"

"I think it's pretty self explanatory. So tomorrow I get the tour of the outside?"

"Yep. I should've picked something up for dinner."

"I'm not to worried. We can have some sandwiches."

"Sandwiches?"

"Peanut butter and Jelly? Grilled cheese? You know, Sandwiches?"

"Yes, Carter."

He went into the kitchen and made them both sandwiches. Dinner was short but sweet. They exchanged small talk and enjoyed each others company. When he glanced at his watch, he sighed contently.

"It's about time to look at the stars. We'll take care of this later."

He stood up and went to the closet to get a jacket and pulled one out for her also. She stood up and took the coat offered to her. It wasn't the first time she'd been stargazing. In fact, it was something she liked to do. When they got outside, a cool breeze washed over them.

"Brr!" he said pulling his coat closed. "The chairs are in the shed. Do you want one?"

"No, I'm okay. Can't we lay on the dock?" she asked.

"I'm fine with that if you are."

He led the way and she followed behind him. They laid on the dock in peaceful silence. It had been a long time since she was able to see the stars so clearly. It was breathtaking. She laid as still as possible, listening to the sounds around her. The water splashed softly against the wood. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he mumbled softly.

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

"Is that why?" she asked tentatively.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm getting cold. As much as I enjoy this, I know there is a comfortable bed in there waiting for me."

"No, uh, that's fine. We have all week. I'm like a little kid. I want to do everything the first day."

She smiled and followed him into the house. She was glad to get back into the house, but not for the reasons Jack thought. She changed her clothes and took care of her nightly rituals.

"Good night, Carter. Sleep well. Tomorrow we'll begin our adventures."

"Good night, Jack," she replied back.

He was a little taken aback by the use of his name, but brushed it off. His bed was calling him too. The day had been nothing less than an average day in the life. He shook his head and climbed blindly into bed. There was a magazine on his nightstand and he flipped through it mindlessly.

Sam sat on the edge of her bed, too scared to act or think. She sat naked beside the red pair of panties she wore. Her body was filled with the indescribable urge to have hot cabin sex with Jack. The rational part of her brain kept her glued to the bed. She shook those thoughts out of her head and stood up. Opening the door, she stepped out and knocked softly at his door. She realized in hindsight that it was an absurd thing to do.

"Carter?" he asked.

She opened the door and put her hands to her sides. The expression on his face was indescribable. She didn't know if it was shock, or amusement. Hell, she'd been full of surprises recently.

"Carter?" his voice rasped.

She put her finger to her lips to hush him. Swaying her hips, she went up to his side of the bed and stared blankly into his eyes. He stayed motionless. She kneeled beside his bed and took one of his hands in hers and stroked it suggestively. His mind reeled with a million thoughts. 'What is she doing naked in my bedroom? I guess she's at least wearing those red panties…' he said letting his thoughts wander. This little scene would be stored in the Jack O'Neill memory vault to be used at another time. He mentally shook his head and returned back to Colonel O'Neill, rather than sex-deprived Jack.

"What are you doing?" he said in disappointment.

Her stomach dropped and she felt beaten. He didn't want her. How could she be so stupid? What was she doing, walking half naked into her commanding officer's room? She stood up and whispered an apology.

"I- I'm sorry. I-," she said turning to leave.

"Halt!" he commanded.

She stopped in her tracks, but didn't face him. She heard him get out of bed and her stomach clenched. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. He led her to his bed and tucked her in. She was on the brink of tears. A waterfall of emotions flowed through her. Anger, embarrassment, lust, and sadness just to name a few. He climbed back into bed and turned to face her.

"Carter? Look at me," he said soothingly.

"I can't," she whispered. "I'm sure I'll never be able to look you in the eye again."

"C'mere," he said.

He pulled her close to his chest and held her gently. She buried his head into his breastbone and cried silent tears.

"What brought that on?" he asked tenderly.

"I misread you. I'm really good at doing that," she said sarcastically.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

She looked up immediately into his eyes for the sarcasm she was so accustomed to. There wasn't any.

"Just because I didn't jump on you doesn't mean that I don't feel anything towards you. Sam. I'm not ready. I'm not okay with myself right now. I'm not ready to give up the Stargate. We can't have both. We've just started gate travel a few years ago. Trust me when I tell you we should wait."

"How long?" she whispered.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to report me?"

"Alien virus. It makes us do crazy things."

"Can I stay with you the rest of the night?"

"Yes."

"Jack?"

"What?"

"I'm not sorry that I've fallen in love with you."

"Me either."

FIN

I heart Feedback! 


End file.
